


What's The Weather Like, Petit Chou?

by baeconandeggs, stephaniesomelette



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bullying, CEO!Chanyeol, Cute Baekhyun, Fluff, Harassment, M/M, angstwithhappyending, cold chanyeol, fluffwithangst, mayor!Chanyeol, richandpoor, secretary!jongin, vegetablevendor!baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephaniesomelette/pseuds/stephaniesomelette
Summary: Park Chanyeol is the ice cold CEO who is running for the upcoming mayoral candidate. From there, he stumbles upon Byun Baekhyun, the cute and innocent vegetable vendor who resembles an adorable pup. They were so in love, so happy, but Baekhyun finds out on his wedding night that he might be the only one feeling this way all along.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 150
Kudos: 790
Collections: BAE2020, My's Marked Read Cb's





	What's The Weather Like, Petit Chou?

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** BAE1313  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Author's Note:** Stay home and enjoy BAE2020! Thank you to the prompter for this idea!

Baekhyun’s broken cries echo loudly as he roams the streets. He loved him, loved him with his whole heart. The night grows terribly cold and dark, he’s alone again.

_ I’m so stupid, it was too good to be true _

**One Year Ago**

**Weather: Hot and Sunny. Your smile is like the sun.**

“Chanyeol, for fucks sake, I told you to SMILE.” Jongin lectured, the secretary runs after the CEO as they hurriedly attend the next schedule. 

“Jongin, I told you, kids don’t like me.” Chanyeol placed a hand on his head, looking out the window with a blank stare. 

Park Chanyeol had everything. At 29, he was rich, handsome and owns a billion dollar company. 

But there was definitely something the CEO lacked.

A gentle smile.

Cold as ice, people named him as the “Ice Prince” of the business world. His words are sharp, his eyes are chilly and when people get on his bad side, they end up begging for forgiveness. Chanyeol didn’t mean to appear so intimidating, but it’s always unintentional. Just like how he had unintentionally made a child cry today, just because he threw an accidental glare.

“How are you going to run for mayor with that piercing gaze? People might be too scared to vote for you.”

A little vegetable vendor might just fix it.

-

“A’choo! Scuse me…”

Baekhyun sniffed, a hand going into his pocket for another tissue. Baekhyun finally sits down on his stool inside his own stall, opening his metal tin once again to continue his lunch.

Two steamed buns and some pickled vegetables. Nothing too fancy.

Baekhyun calculates the math in his head, if he eats the same meal for the next month, he’ll be able to pay his rent on time. His business is in a slump, and his savings are growing thinner. He has already spent very little in his necessities. If he wants to make ends meet, he’ll have to cut down on his meals too, even if they are now nowhere near nutritious.

He only completed high school when his mother had passed away. Baekhyun needed a way to earn quick money, and found himself looking at an empty space in the vegetable market. The previous landlord had been kind, selling the small space to Baekhyun for just fifty dollars. It was enough for Baekhyun to make a living, and so he decided he would set up his own vegetable stall from there.

While others enjoyed their college life, Baekhyun worked his butt off everyday, moving boxes of vegetables, stocking up on supplies under the hot sun and trying to hit his own sales target. It was so tiring that he would just collapse on his mattress in his one room apartment the moment he gets home every night.

The money was decent, but it really wasn’t easy.

Nobody knew that the bright and cheerful vegetable vendor was actually screaming for a break. 

One steamed bun in, he jumped when a basket of potatoes from his own stall began to roll off the floor. Baekhyun closes his metal tin and looks up, recognizing the familiar woman from a nearby stall.

“Byun Baekhyun, you got any nerve? I just got a call from my supplier that you have been buying from him as well, are you trying to make me run out of business?” 

With a whip of her glove, the vegetables easily swing off the shelf. His hard work had all went rolling to the ground.

Embarrassed, Baekhyun quickly bends to pick up all the fallen vegetables. His face turns red as he sees some onlookers staring. 

“I’m sorry, Mrs Kim. The supplier had actually approached me-” Baekhyun tried to explain, but the stubborn woman was not having any of it.

“You? Out of all people, why would he approach you! Byun Baekhyun, you’re just like a pest, taking away all our business-” 

Baekhyun winces and cowers. Just because he’s much younger than these people, it has given them excuses to bully him. Luckily, it’s just Mrs Kim and a few others, the rest have been kind.

“Don’t mess with me, you got tha-” Mrs Kim was about to smack the boy with her gloves, but a harsh grip on her hand quickly stopped her from doing so.

“Let go of me! Who are you to-” 

Mrs Kim’s face quickly softens the moment she looks at the man’s face. One look and Mrs Kim is already weak, she gaped openly at the perfectly symmetrical face. The man clearly looked angry as he grabbed her arm, but part of her wished that he could just hold on to her arm forever.

“Don’t hurt him.” He spoke coldly. Baekhyun still has his eyes shut, still waiting for the impact to come.

Baekhyun frowns and he slowly opens his eyes, realizing that the impact never came. Mrs Kim stood there with her mouth wide open and expression visibly shocked. 

“I’m okay. No need to fight.” Baekhyun tried to ease the tension, going back to picking up the vegetables that had rolled onto the floor. 

“Come on, I’ll help you.” 

Mrs Kim stands there, watching the two like a hawk.

“I’m Chanyeol, his boyfriend. Please treat him well.” 

Chanyeol spoke, bowing respectfully before helping Baekhyun to continue picking the vegetables in the back, thoroughly confused. Mrs Kim suddenly felt ashamed of her own actions, she acted like such a child in front of this wise and handsome man. The onlookers began to whisper, pointing at Mrs Kim and talking about how big of a fuss she made. 

It wasn’t out of the ordinary for vegetable vendors to buy from the same supplier. Heck, it even happens all the time. 

“O-Of course! See you again next time, Chanyeol. I have to get back to my stall now, uh, bye! Baekhyun, dear, if you need anything, just tell me!” 

Mrs Kim runs off, back to her own stall. Chanyeol goes back to helping Baekhyun, which makes the boy even more nervous. Baekhyun tries hard to recall if he had ever seen this man before. He couldn’t think of anything, and he hardly ever gets drunk!

“Hey, are you okay?” Chanyeol crouched down to pick up the remaining potatoes and tomatoes that have previously rolled off the ground. 

“D-Do I know you?” Baekhyun gave the man a bewildered stare. Yes, he wanted a boyfriend for the longest time, but it felt weird to have someone magically appear and call him his.

“Sorry, I thought that would be the fastest way for her to go.” 

Baekhyun nods understandingly, suddenly grateful for this man’s help. “Thanks for helping me, she’s not an easy one to deal with.”

Chanyeol turns and is flashed with the most beautiful and adorable smile he has seen. His eyes immediately soften after seeing Baekhyun’s features properly. This boy resembled a puppy so much, if he bought some puppy ears, would he really become one? 

“So anyways, you’re Chanyeol?”

“Yeah, are you sure you’re okay?”

“Eung, I’m fine, thanks.” Baekhyun gives Chanyeol a beautiful smile and reaches his hand out for a handshake, “I’m Baekhyun.”

Chanyeol tried to maintain his composure, this boy was a lot prettier than he thought. He grabs onto the extended palm.

“Nice to meet you.”

-

_ “Our next candidate is, Mr. Park Chanyeol! This man has been making great contributions to our South Korean economy…” _

When the news of the candidates was announced during the weekend, Baekhyun choked on his breakfast when he saw Chanyeol’s face on the screen. 

“That’s the guy from the market that week…” Baekhyun gapes at the screen, the strawberry jam stuck on his lips long forgotten. He gapes like a fish, staring at the screen.

“ _ Mr. Park Chanyeol’s company now has a net worth of about $1 (0h 4m) (0h 4m) billion…” _

“$1 (0h 4m) (0h 4m) BILLION?”

Baekhyun proceeds to choke on his milk next, what a breakfast.

“Baekhyun, calm down.” 

Kyungsoo smacks the smaller on the head. Kyungsoo had a short break from college, deciding to pay his best friend a visit. Baekhyun had been talking non-stop about the handsome guy who came to his stall, how could Baekhyun not know that he was CEO of Park Investments, most raved about bachelor Park Chanyeol?

Kyungsoo has been Baekhyun’s close confidant for almost 6 years. The two were desk buddies back in high school and later realized the wonderful connection they shared. Kyungsoo was also there for Baekhyun when he found out that the boy’s mother had passed, making sure that Baekhyun could get back on his feet.

“Soo...I really didn’t know…” Baekhyun pouts, going back to eat his toast. Kyungsoo sits down next to Baekhyun in front of the TV, watching the news together with him.

“Park Chanyeol is known for being the Ice Prince, how did you even have a proper conversation with him? And you said he helped you???”

“Soo! You have to believe me...Baekhyunie doesn’t lie…” Baekhyun pouted, pointing out his fingers to prove that he hadn’t lied. 

“Yes...he did look a little scary at first, but Chanyeol has a good heart!” Baekhyun insisted, why did no one believe him?

“What are you going to do if he comes back?” 

Baekhyun shakes his head, insisting that they would never meet again. Maybe they’ll meet in his dreams, he thinks. “No, I don’t think he will. He’s a busy man anyways. That day was just pure coincidence.”

Baekhyun believed he was dreaming when he sees the handsome mayoral candidate standing in front of his stall the following week. He couldn’t believe his eyes. 

“Mr Park! Don’t you have, um, financial duties to attend to?”

Baekhyun straightened himself up, causing the CEO to chuckle lightly. It was an impressive feat to even get a small laugh out of the CEO, Byun Baekhyun had just achieved it effortlessly.

“Hello again Baekhyun, and please, just call me Chanyeol.” 

“B-but you are that candidate on TV…” Baekhyun pouted a little, wondering if it would be disrespectful to call an influential candidate by his first name.

Chanyeol's eyes crinkled at the cute grin plastered on Baekhyun’s face along with those flushed cheeks. Chanyeol tried his best to hold in his stupid smile. 

“Baek, it’s really okay. Just call me whatever you want.”

“Then, C-Chanyeol, what are you doing here? Do you need some vegetables, perhaps?” 

Baekhyun looks at the vegetables that he has, his fingers so nervous and jittery that he reaches for the hem of his apron, twisting with the strings feverishly. 

Baekhyun feels like Chanyeol has been wronged by the media. There was no coldness at all, no icy glare, no nothing. Chanyeol had been nothing but kind, and Baekhyun wondered if he could ever repay the kindness. Ever since his mom passed, it was rare to come across an act of kindness, or someone who would at least show him some respect.

“I just wanted to see you, I guess?” 

“Oh!” Baekhyun was stunned. Chanyeol wanted to see him? Baekhyun takes a quick gulp to calm his nerves. 

“I can, um, show you what’s in season!” Baekhyun jumps, going over to pull out cabbages out of a sack.

Chanyeol finally breaks out into a smile, seeing the cute vegetable vendor share about his vegetables so excitedly, it’s so pure, Chanyeol thinks his heart could burst. 

“Chanyeol, look! These are Napa cabbages, they’re really sweet right now! I’ll give you one for helping me last time.”

Baekhyun pulls out two round cabbages, almost the size of his head. 

Chanyeol internally cooed.  _ Petit Chou _ . He thought.

Chanyeol never imagined himself calling someone so affectionately.  _ Petit Chou  _ was a term of endearment in French, it literally translated to  _ little cabbage _ . Chanyeol found the name fitting for the vegetable vendor. Especially with the way his messy tufts of hair resembled the odd leaves of a cabbage.

“My Petit Chou.”

**3 Months Later**

**Weather: The sky may be dark and blue, but I think I’m in love with you.**

“Chanyeol! Hi!” 

Baekhyun waves a hand, prompting the CEO to go closer. Baekhyun’s heart flutters as Chanyeol walks over to the stall, he couldn’t help his feelings after knowing him for a few months. 

Sometimes the CEO would buy him lunch and even help him out at his stall. It was funny seeing Chanyeol plucking bean sprouts in his suit. Chanyeol was no longer the scary man Baekhyun first imagined him to be. Sure, his height was pretty intimidating, but in the end, it was all just a facade. Knowing Chanyeol for months now, Baekhyun knew the giant had a good heart. Chanyeol is especially open about himself these days, it made Baekhyun so happy.

“Baekhyun, hi…” Chanyeol speaks nervously, but forces himself to push through and appear confident.

Baekhyun smiles at Chanyeol after he had crouched down to stroke the cat’s fur. The cat snuggled close to Baekhyun, feeling satisfied at the soothing strokes that this hooman had given him on his back.

Baekhyun was absolutely adorable.

“Hey…” Chanyeol starts off, and he struggles to finish his sentence once he sees those innocent eyes staring back at him, full of curiosity.

What if Baekhyun rejects him? 

Chanyeol was really bad with romantic gestures, he had desperately asked Jongin for help. They spent an entire day practicing one single sentence, Jongin was on the verge of yelling at his boss. It wouldn’t hurt to put more expression into his voice.

“What’s up, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun tilts his head, confused as to why Chanyeol was acting up today. The CEO is usually talkative and confident, but today…

“This may sound weird, but would you like to accompany me, no wait- I mean go on a date w-with me?”

Baekhyun freezes and Chanyeol suddenly does a double take, wondering if he had done the right thing. It might be because of his cold looks, maybe Baekhyun doesn’t want to be with him.

“I’m sorry. I’m not sure if I’m ruining our friendship by saying this but-”

Baekhyun quickly shakes his head, “No, you didn’t ruin it at all. I’ll be happy to go on a date with you.”

Chanyeol felt all the tension leave his body, and he unconsciously wrapped Baekhyun in a hug, causing the vegetable vendor to blush furiously.

“Oh, thank you my  _ petit chou _ , you have no idea how happy that made me. Thank you.”

**-**

Chanyeol has been on multiple first dates, but he doesn’t know why this particular one feels so exhilarating and nerve wracking.

Just then, he receives a notification from his phone, it’s from Baekhyun. His lips unconsciously curve to form a smile and he quickly opens his car door, heading towards where Baekhyun lives.

_ My Petit Chou: Chanyeollie, I’m ready! See you later  _ _ v(⌒o⌒)v _

A bouquet rests at the back of his car, it’s not the typical romantic kind of bouquet with roses and baby breath. It’s a vegetable bouquet filled with vegetables that Chanyeol remembers Baekhyun talking about at his stall. Spring onions and cabbage are the centerpiece, some of Baekhyun’s absolute favorites.

Chanyeol reaches his destination and does a quick check of his appearance in the car mirror before walking up the stairs to the correct apartment. Many old ladies came out to see who had parked such a beautiful car in their humble apartment complex, and were pleased to see a charming and handsome young man with a vegetable bouquet in one hand. 

He finally reaches the correct door and knocks gently before waiting for it to open. Chanyeol smiles when he hears the thumping of footsteps and an excited squeal. 

The door soon unlocks, and Baekhyun welcomes him in with a warm smile.

“Chanyeol, come in.”

Chanyeol steps into the house, but the moment his foot presses against the floor, it creaks loudly and startles him.

Baekhyun felt embarrassed inviting Chanyeol into his humble home, he tried to tidy up the one room apartment to make it more presentable, but there was only so much he could do. Chanyeol notices how Baekhyun’s apartment was very minimalistic, one mattress, a tiny kitchen and a washroom. 

“Oh dear! I’m sorry about the floor…”

But Chanyeol quickly shakes his head, he was not bothered about the apartment at all. His eyes were travelling, looking at Baekhyun from head to toe. The boy looked beautiful in his simple sweater and blue jeans. It was a nice change from the usual apron and rain boots that Baekhyun usually wore at the market.

While Baekhyun looked beautiful, something seemed odd. Chanyeol looked a little closer and noticed how thin Baekhyun’s sweater was. It’s chilly outside, his sweater is definitely not warm enough. 

Chanyeol reminds himself to go shopping with Baekhyun later.

But for now, Chanyeol removes the thick scarf that he had been wearing and loops it around Baekhyun’s neck. Baekhyun jumps a little at the gesture but turns red soon after. The scarf was fluffy and had Chanyeol’s scent on it too. 

“H-Here, for you.”

Baekhyun stares as Chanyeol pulls out the vegetable bouquet from behind him, immediately letting out a giggle once he sees the familiar items inside the bouquet.

“Hey, Chanyeol. D-Did you buy all those vegetables just to make this?” 

Baekhyun asks in between heaves of laughter. It was the craziest yet cutest bouquet he had ever seen. Chanyeol nods, a hand reaching out to scratch the back of his head in embarrassment. He had visited a florist with a bag of vegetables, wondering if they could make it into a beautiful bouquet. The florist looked at Chanyeol slightly confused at first, but they really made it possible.

“I love it!”

Chanyeol sighed in relief, feeling proud now. “Now, shall we go? Are you excited?”

Baekhyun nods happily, “Yes! Today was the first time that I closed the stall so early! Usually I would be there from 5 in the morning to 11 at night. The older women were so surprised that I had left at 3.” 

Chanyeol couldn’t help but wince at the information. He wanted to ask more, but he felt that he shouldn’t intrude Baekhyun’s privacy any further.

Chanyeol leads Baekhyun to the car and opens the door for him like the good gentleman he is, and the two drive off to a restaurant that Chanyeol had booked in advance.

Baekhyun enjoys the view of Seoul at night. He was always cooped up in his little neighborhood that he never really had a chance to see the tall buildings and busy highways in the city. 

“Waaa...Seoul looks so pretty at night. Chanyeollie, look!”

Chanyeol smiles after noticing Baekhyun sticking his face against the window. There was a child-like innocence about Baekhyun that made him so mesmerizing. Chanyeol soon found himself reminiscing a time when he was in high school, equally carefree and excited about the world as Baekhyun seems now.

They soon arrived at their dinner place and Baekhyun already knew it was going to be expensive. The carpark had marbled floors, with the soft music and beautiful lighting, all this just for a carpark? Baekhyun snaps out of it when he hears the soft click of the door, Chanyeol reaching a hand out for him to get out.

“Should I bring the vegetable bouquet?” Baekhyun asks as a joke, the ball of cabbage on his lap.

“Sure, it might come in handy.”

Baekhyun tilts his head, still confused at what they were going to be eating.

A man was already at the door waiting for Chanyeol and his date. As the two of them walk over, holding each other’s hand, the man bows and brings them up the elevator.

“Chanyeollie, what are we eating?” Baekhyun was growing curious. This pristine building with top notch service and a fancy elevator...this place was really luxurious.

“I think you’ll like it. ” Chanyeol gives Baekhyun a reassuring pat on the head, causing Baekhyun to blush.

The elevator dings and they are brought to the top floor of the building. Baekhyun is almost scared to walk, this place looks way too pristine and clean, a huge contrast to the vegetable market he usually works at. Chanyeol gently pulls Baekhyun in his direction, giving a small smile to the waiters who stop to greet them.

“Everything has already been prepared Mr. Park, enjoy your meal.”

Baekhyun gasps. On that table was perfectly marbled beef, in every part possible. Short ribs, sirloin, rib-eye, flank. Baekhyun has never seen so much meat in his life, his mouth is already drooling. Everybody knows that Baekhyun absolutely loves meat - Kyungsoo brought him to an all-you-can-eat buffet once, and all he took was meat. Even Kyungsoo felt full from just watching his best friend eat.

“I-Is this all for us?”    
  


Baekhyun's mouth gapes open, he quickly sets the bouquet down and sits opposite Chanyeol, who is already using the tongs to grill some beef.

“Of course, sit.”

Chanyeol grabs a heapful of cooked meat and places it on Baekhyun’s plate. Baekhyun utters a soft thank you, too focused on the meat in front of him.

Baekhyun takes a bite, and his eyes widen at how amazing it is. The beef had the perfect amount of marbling, it was so tender and soft. As he takes another bite, he closes his eyes to savour the moment, the umami and juice from the meat makes him smile.

Chanyeol hides a chuckle watching Baekhyun eat so happily. It was a nice change after having met so many ungrateful first dates in his life, complaining that the food had too many calories, too salty, too sweet and all other excuses. 

Baekhyun stuffs his cheeks happily with meat, it gave Chanyeol some sense of inner peace seeing the vegetable vendor eating well.

-

“Thanks for the meal Chanyeol, I really appreciate it.” Baekhyun let out a soft burp, extremely satisfied with dinner. Baekhyun rubbed his tummy, feeling the food coma kicking in. He was so full, but he definitely wouldn’t mind eating here again. 

“I have to thank you too, it was nice seeing you eat Baek, I’ve never seen someone put a whole steak into their mouth before.” Chanyeol chuckles, the entertaining scene ringing in his mind.

Baekhyun flushes embarrassingly, he had to make a fool out of himself didn’t he. 

They were back in the car and Baekhyun was ready to call it a night. Chanyeol had spent so much on dinner and he was already so full, he had enough fun and it’s finally time to go home.

But Chanyeol takes Baekhyun by surprise, making a left turn instead of going straight.

“Chanyeol, you just missed the-”

“We’re not done yet. There’s another place we have to go.”

-

“Chanyeol...why are we here?”

Baekhyun looked around the shiny interior, there were famous brands and labels everywhere and it looked like things he could never afford. He remembered a few years ago when he wanted to gift Kyungsoo a branded watch for his birthday, but when he went in and became blinded by the hefty price tags, he ran out and vowed to never enter such a luxurious department store again.

Suddenly, Baekhyun feels like the protagonist in a Korean drama. A rich bachelor comes in and sweeps him off of his feet, and they soon enter a luxurious department store together. Then the said man will pull out his VVIP credit card and give a charming smile.

Baekhyun quickly shakes his head, no way! 

“What do you think of this?” Chanyeol pulls out a thick sweater with cute prints embroidered on it. Baekhyun smiled and sheepishly moved closer.

“It’s cute.” Baekhyun mumbled.

Chanyeol hands the sweater to the saleslady the moment those two words slipped from Baekhyun’s lips. “Wrap this up for me please.” 

“W-Wait! You can’t buy it just because I said it looked nice! This is too much!” Baekhyun halted. Chanyeol and the saleslady looked at him for a second, before turning to another direction to look for more clothes. 

“I want to give him a nice trench coat, what are the latest designs?”

“This way Mr. Park.” 

Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun’s hand to follow him, “Come on, you’ll have to get used to this. Be honest about what you like, okay?”

Baekhyun shakes his head and pouts in protest. He’ll keep his mouth shut the entire night even if it kills him. 

-

“I can’t believe...you...bought everything.” 

Baekhyun walks out of the mall mentally drained. His method ended up being ineffective, by not saying anything, the CEO simply decided to request for one of each of everything. 

That statement made Baekhyun feel faint, and he quickly admitted his defeat to comply with the CEO. Baekhyun ended up having many nice clothes for the winter season, it was a nice change to have jackets that actually have proper padding, and shoes that are durable enough to last for a while. 

“D-Did you have fun today?”

Baekhyun turned to face Chanyeol, they were now back in the car and ready to go home. Baekhyun smiled a little, sensing a hint of panic and nervousness from Chanyeol.

“Yeah, I had fun. It was probably the most luxurious experience in my life, ever. But please don’t spend so much on me next time, that bill is worth a few months of rent, you know?” Baekhyun blew a raspberry as he looked out the window, his eyes were starting to get droopy, looking at the city lights in Seoul.

As Chanyeol reaches Baekhyun’s apartment complex, he notices how the boy is fighting to stay awake. Chanyeol gravitates his body closer to Baekhyun’s, admiring his features, and before he realizes, their faces are almost touching. Baekhyun finally notices Chanyeol looking at him, before leaning in to touch their lips. 

Baekhyun leaned into the kiss, with Chanyeol’s hands travelling to settle on Baekhyun’s waist.

“I love you,  _ petit chou _ . Stay with me.”

It would have been Baekhyun’s perfect first kiss, but he didn’t know that the paparazzi would be hiding behind a fucking tree taking pictures.

**[Park Investments’ CEO Park Chanyeol is NOT single!]**

_ If you thought you had a chance with Park Chanyeol, think again! The Ice Prince was spotted last Friday evening with an unknown boy! They were spotted kissing in Park Chanyeol’s car parked right outside near a highway. Who is this boy? How long have they been dating?  _

_ Shoppers have also seen the couple at Latte Duty Free, they were raving about how handsome the CEO looked, describing his ‘gentle smile’ and ‘loving eyes’ as he shopped for his lover. Can we even call Park Chanyeol the Ice Prince now??? _

Baekhyun became an overnight celebrity the moment he appeared on tabloids. Picture after picture of their kiss in Chanyeol’s car taken in multiple angles - he didn’t know whether he should laugh or cry. The media wanted to know who he was. He’s officially Park Chanyeol’s alleged secret lover.

Lucky for him, his face was blurred. But seeing that fluffy mop of hair and the familiar apartment complex, Kyungsoo knew that it had to be Baekhyun. He was the first to demand for answers when the news came out.

“Ouch Kyungsoo, that hurts!”

“This is what you get for lying to me. Just going out with a friend huh. Seriously…” Kyungsoo tugged at Baekhyun’s ear, causing the smaller to whine.

“I’m sorry that I lied to you Soo… I had a feeling you would come and lecture Chanyeollie...hey, will you forgive me if I introduce you to a nice guy? He’s super tall and has an amazing personality!” Baekhyun bargains, his ear still in Kyungsoo’s grip.

“...Tell me more.”

Baekhyun quickly used this distraction to get away from Kyungsoo’s grip. 

“He’s Kim Jongin, Park Chanyeol’s secretary! He has a warm personality, very easy to get along with, and on top of that he’s a great cook.”

Kyungsoo releases his grip on Baekhyun’s ear. Everybody knows that he loves cooking, it was clear to Baekhyun that he was definitely interested. 

“You have a deal, give me his number.”

Baekhyun sighed in relief, but Kyungsoo still had many questions in his head.

“What are you searching for?” Kyungsoo asked, seeing Baekhyun scrunch up his nose as he furiously typed into his phone.

“Chanyeol keeps calling me a certain nickname. I can’t figure out what it means. He calls me his  _ pet tissue _ .” Baekhyun frowns, scratching his head. 

“Pet tissue? Baekhyun, don’t you mean  _ petit chou _ ?” Kyungsoo cackled, laughing at Baekhyun’s funny pronunciation.

“Yes! That’s the one. What does it mean?” Baekhyun tilted his head to the side.

“It means  _ my little cabbage  _ in French. Which means you’re Chanyeol’s sweetheart. He’s smitten for you, idiot. _ ”  _ Kyungsoo ruffles Baekhyun’s hair, but Baekhyun could only feel his cheeks turning redder.

_ Petit Chou. Petit Chou.  _

“I’m Chanyeol’s little cabbage?” Baekhyun smiled, feeling his cheeks. Kyungsoo simply rolled his eyes.

“But are you sure about Park Chanyeol? I mean, he’s a great guy and all, but isn’t everything happening too quickly?”

“I know what you mean, Soo. I have no idea what I’m getting myself into but I am just really happy now. I thought that I was going to be single for the rest of my life!”

Kyungsoo observes his best friend, who has such beautiful eyes when he smiles. His eyes were twinkling, it was like the light at the end of the tunnel for him. Baekhyun had gone through so much in life, having to worry about his business and the uncertainty of when the next meal will be. 

Kyungsoo smiled, feeling at ease. 

_ Please, don’t let there be any more suffering for Byun Baekhyun. May he be happy like this for a long time. _

-

_ My Petit Chou: chanyeollie, are you free tonight? I sold my vegetables early today, I’m at home and I have nothing to do  _ _ (。-ω-)zzz _

Baekhyun attached a selfie of himself, cuddling his pillow.

Chanyeol grinned at how adorable his boyfriend was, it was killing him softly. It has been exactly 6 days and 11 hours since their last meeting. He wanted to leave this meeting and hold his  _ petit chou _ in his arms.

“Mr. Park? Mr. Park?”

Chanyeol looked up, the smile still plastered on his face, shocking the board of directors and all the staff.

Park Chanyeol never smiled in a meeting. 

“Please continue.” Chanyeol quickly changed his tone, waving his hand for the meeting to continue. The presenter trembled and nodded quickly, before going back to talk about their financial plan.

_ Chanyeol _ :  _ I am free tonight, but I have a meeting until 6. I’ll get Jongin to pick you up in about an hour, okay? See you later sweetcheeks x  _

_ To Jongin: Pick Baekhyun up at 5. Bring him to Park Investments. _

An hour later, the presentation had ended, and it was now Chanyeol’s turn to unleash the beast. He was able to spot every flaw from the financial report, lecturing his employees on the need for accuracy. People’s investments were on the line, so many people in South Korea depended on them, they couldn’t afford to make mistakes. His Chief Operating Officer, Jung Joong Ho winced at every mistake, he had been put in charge of this after all.

His employees immediately bowed their heads. Park Chanyeol was harsh, but they all knew he was right.

“If you think you can submit this half-assed work to me, why do you even bother to come to work-”

A knock on the door interrupts the meeting, both Chanyeol and the staff are confused and alarmed. They remember a time when Chanyeol was in a really bad mood and fired the staff that interrupted a very important meeting.

The familiar fluff ball pops in, dressed in an oversized sweater and smiling widely at Chanyeol.

“Chanyeollie, nini told me that you still have half an hour to go. Can I go to the cake store downstairs with him?”

Chanyeol looked up to see many shocked faces and excused himself for a minute from the meeting. All the employees were dumbfounded when they saw such a gentle smile on their boss’s face. It was like the ice prince no longer existed, his features have softened, and that smile was so natural.

“Sure, don’t eat too many sweets okay?” Chanyeol pinched Baekhyun’s cheeks at the door, causing the smaller to whine. 

“Yes, I won’t! Don’t pinch them anymore…” Baekhyun pulls away, but Chanyeol gives Baekhyun a peck on the lips before doing so.

“See you later,  _ petit chou _ .”

-

Jongin runs out of the washroom, and his face immediately pales after seeing Baekhyun outside the meeting room.

“Baek!!! Wait, nobody is allowed to disturb-”

“Chanyeol said that we can go to the cake shop that you talked about!” Baekhyun smiles, showing Jongin the credit card Chanyeol had passed him. 

Oh no. Jongin was a step too late. On their way here, he had talked about the long list of rules in the office. Jongin felt stupid to leave out the most crucial one - no disturbing the meetings.

“He said that if I give this card at the counter, I can choose as many cakes as I want!”

Jongin stares at the card in Baekhyun’s hand. It was then that he realized, Park Chanyeol was  _ really _ whipped for Byun Baekhyun. First, he allows him to enter the meeting, and now, he was giving this boy his sacred card.

“Yeah, that’s because the card you’re holding is his prestigious personal credit card.”

-

Chanyeol spends the rest of the meeting unable to hold in his smile. From his seat, he could clearly see Baekhyun enjoying his cakes and puffs outside the glass door. Every time Baekhyun squirmed in his seat at how delicious the cakes were, Chanyeol found himself smiling even more. It was a huge serotonin boost on a lackluster Friday.

“Good job everyone. Please do the adjustments and it will be good to go. Since it’s Friday, go home early and have a good weekend, alright?”

Chanyeol quickly wrapped up, smiling at the employees. It was a lucky Friday indeed, the employees suddenly felt so grateful towards Baekhyun, for making this meeting such a memorable one.

“Yes, Mr. Park. We wish you well in your mayoral election as well.” 

Everyone was ecstatic when the meeting ended, not forgetting to give the oblivious cake-eating man an appreciative smile before going back to their desks. Chanyeol brings Baekhyun to his executive office to continue eating their cakes. To Chanyeol’s surprise, Baekhyun had bought him a cupcake with a cute puppy frosted on it. 

The CEO smiled at the cupcake, it looked kind of cute.

“Chanyeollie, you’re so handsome when you smile.” Baekhyun says in between bites of cake, not knowing that there was strawberry cream on his lips. His hands had been so busy, picking out the strawberries and stuffing them inside his mouth.

Chanyeol leaned forward and pressed his lips onto Baekhyun’s, licking the cream off his lips at the same time. 

“You’re so silly, Baekhyun. Shall we go for dinner now?”

-

One date slowly turned into five, and then ten, and then suddenly the both of them had lost count. 

They have been together for months; they were practically inseparable. 

Most importantly, they were happy.

But currently, Park Chanyeol had never felt such anxiety in his life. He had spent weeks trying to make this perfect, it had to be flawless. 

“Sehun, do you think it’ll be okay?” Chanyeol asked, looking at his best friend for some assurance. Sehun simply shakes his head, the CEO is getting all worked up for nothing. Sehun knew that everything was going to be just fine.

“Yes, later after your speech, just practice what you have been doing these past few weeks. I’m sure it’ll be okay.”

Chanyeol nods, going to his pocket to pull out the red velvety box. He opened it up, checking it once more.

It was a beautiful ring with an emerald cut center diamond of stone which had caught Chanyeol’s attention. The ring was named  _ Maia of Pleiades _ , which made Chanyeol love the ring even more. Baekhyun was born in the month of May, originating from Greek Goddess Maia. On the inner circumference of the ring, Chanyeol had jokingly engraved a cabbage as Baekhyun had mentioned that it was one of his favorite vegetables. 

A cute ring for his cute little _ petit chou _ .

Chanyeol was having a press conference for his mayoral election today. It’s not the speech or difficult questions that was making him sweat buckets, it was the proposal that he had planned to come after that. Baekhyun was sitting in the audience, waving excitedly to Chanyeol and giving him a big thumbs up. The little chou probably thinks that Chanyeol is just nervous about the conference.

The press conference went by faster than Chanyeol would like, he answered questions smoothly and gave an incredible speech. Chanyeol notices Baekhyun smiling proudly at the corner every time he finished giving an answer, and he feels as if his heart could burst. 

“Thank you for your questions, but I would also like to announce one more thing today.” 

Chanyeol thanked the reporters and audience, who immediately held on to their cameras tightly whilst anticipating the announcement.

“Baekhyun, babe, come here.” Chanyeol spoke softly, calling for Baekhyun to come up on stage.

Baekhyun stared blankly at Chanyeol before realizing that he was calling for him.

_ Me???? _

Baekhyun pointed at himself, thoroughly confused. Sehun was sitting beside Baekhyun and quickly nudged the boy to go up.

Baekhyun took small steps as he walked up the steps, Chanyeol reached for his hand and pulled him closer to the center. The cameras began to zoom in onto him. Baekhyun couldn’t help but stare, suddenly noticing how handsome his boyfriend looked in his suit. Not knowing that Chanyeol was literally freaking out on the inside.

_ Park Chanyeol, stay calm. It’s now or never. _

“This is my boyfriend, Byun Baekhyun, as you all may know. He’s a vegetable vendor at Myeongdong market, and he makes me very happy.” 

Baekhyun blushed and looked down. He tuned out for a minute, wondering why Chanyeol was suddenly introducing him. 

_ Is Chanyeollie announcing a new charity? Why do I have to stand here? _

Baekhyun swears he only tuned out for a minute, but suddenly Chanyeol is on one knee and the camera flashes become even stronger.

“Byun Baekhyun, love, will you marry me?”

Baekhyun held his breath as Chanyeol opened the red velvet box, revealing that beautiful ring made just for him. Baekhyun didn’t want to ruin the moment by crying, but when he saw that tiny little cabbage engraved on the ring, the tears came out way too willingly.

Baekhyun didn’t know that such a capacity for love existed.

“Yes!”

The audience claps and cheers when Chanyeol proceeds to slip the ring onto Baekhyun’s finger.

“Thank you,  _ petit chou _ .” Chanyeol presses a kiss onto Baekhyun’s lips, holding onto him even tighter. Baekhyun hides his face in Chanyeol’s neck, overwhelmed with emotions, but mostly happiness.

The reporters go crazy at the scene, running forward to take the best pictures.

**[Just in] Power Move! Mayoral Candidate Park Chanyeol proposes to boyfriend Byun Baekhyun during press conference. Park Chanyeol is currently the most talked about candidate.**

-

“Chanyeollie hurry, we’re going to be late.” 

Baekhyun tapped his foot on the floor, growing impatient as Chanyeol continued looking at his own appearance in front of the mirror. It was Baekhyun’s first time attending such an exclusive event, he did not want the both of them to be late and make a bad first impression.

“Babe, how do I look?” Chanyeol teased, pulling Baekhyun’s waist closer to him. Chanyeol rests his head against Baekhyun’s neck, feeling the warmth that was emitting from the smaller. 

Baekhyun blushed, ‘fiancé’ still sounded so foreign to him. 

“You look dashing as always, yeollie.” 

Baekhyun walks over to adjust Chanyeol’s bowtie, making sure that it is straight. Chanyeol takes the chance to cheekily peck Baekhyun on the forehead while the smaller was distracted, causing him to redden even more.

“I-I’m going to change.” Baekhyun stutters, unable to react.

The two were going to their first formal ball together as  _ fiancés _ , a meeting among all the upcoming candidates for the election. Baekhyun was feeling pretty excited yet nervous at the same time, it was going to be his first time attending such an extravagant event, he didn’t know what to expect.

“Shall we go, Baek?” Chanyeol asks as soon as Baekhyun came out from the room. 

Baekhyun stepped out slowly, feeling a bit shy at being all dressed up.

“Yeol, isn’t my hair kind of weird?”

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun’s outfit. Baekhyun had his brown mop of hair curled slightly today, and he was dressed in a formal blue silk blouse accompanied with formal pants that suited his slender figure so perfectly. 

Baekhyun looked like an angel.  _ His  _ Angel.

“No, you look beautiful, Baek.” Chanyeol spoke softly, his heart getting warm and fuzzy as soon as he saw that tiny smile forming on Baekhyun’s lips.

“Mmm, okie,” Baekhyun looked down at his shoes shyly. “Let’s go!”

Chanyeol nods and they quickly hurry downstairs to get into the car. Chanyeol felt so lucky to have Baekhyun. He gets cuter every day.

-

“The couple that everyone has been talking about has arrived! Quick, let’s hear from them!” 

Reporters swarmed the entrance of the ball. The moment Chanyeol and Baekhyun got out of the car, the cameras immediately zoomed in on the couple and their matching engagement rings. It will definitely create a lot of buzz online.

“Mr. Park and Mr. Byun, you two look amazing! Mr. Park, you’re running for mayor, how does it feel?” One of the reporters shouted out, while dozens of cameras flash in their direction. Baekhyun tries his best to not be affected by it, but it was literally blinding him by the minute.

Chanyeol answered the questions like the good mayoral candidate he is, but not forgetting to rest his arm around Baekhyun’s waist to assure his fiancé. Baekhyun decides to stand a little closer to Chanyeol, hip to hip, making the cameramen snap even more. The camera flashes intensify.

“Mr. Park. People have said that you look so much more handsome these days without your ice-cold features. What do you have to say?”

Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun with loving eyes before responding, “I must thank my fiancé for it, he’s changed me and made me so happy every day. Plus, he’s a great cook too. There’s no reason to not smile.”

Baekhyun was surprised by Chanyeol’s answer, his cheeks turned bright red like tomatoes. 

“Next question, when’s the wedding?”

The couple freezes for a moment before looking at each other, smiling. Chanyeol signals for Baekhyun to answer, giving his partner an encouraging nod.

Baekhyun looks at his engagement ring for a moment before speaking excitedly, “We’re planning to have it soon with our friends and family. Since  _ Chanyeollie _ will be busy with the election, we’re keeping it simple.”

The reporter smiles at Baekhyun’s answer. Did Byun Baekhyun just reveal Park Chanyeol’s pet name? He sure did. 

“Thank you, Mr. Park and his adorable fiancé, Mr. Byun! All the best to the happy couple.”

-

After many photos and some interviews, the couple finally made it into the hall. Chanyeol is an established figure within this elite circle, many heads had turned the moment they entered.

“Hey babe, go and have some fun alright? There’s a dessert table nearby and Jongin will be here soon. I have to speak with one of the ministers…” Chanyeol whispers quickly to Baekhyun, once he notices a familiar hand waving at him.

Baekhyun nodded, pushing for Chanyeol to go. Chanyeol gives him a quick peck on the cheek before walking away.

“A dessert table…”

Baekhyun smiled at the thought of eating sweets, he gasped when he approached the dessert table, it had every dessert he could think of.

“Wow…” Baekhyun’s eyes glimmered at the petit fours, fruits dipped in chocolates and gold leaves, and a ridiculously opulent croquembouche at the centre of the table. Baekhyun was ready to grab a plate to try the food, but a woman in sharp red Louboutin’s stopped him from doing so.

“Hey, aren’t you Park Chanyeol’s fiancé?”

It took Baekhyun by surprise, that arrogant tone and proud smirk. A queasy feeling grows from within him.

Baekhyun puts the plate back down, politely bowing to the woman who clearly looked older than him.

“Yes. I’m Byun Baekhyun. May I know-?”

“Byun? I don’t know a CEO with the name Byun. Say, what do you do?” The woman completely ignores his question.

Baekhyun’s pupils began to shake, he felt unprepared to answer such questions. Is this how formal parties are like? 

“Oh, um, I sell vegetables.”

“Oh great! Like a farm? Which farm belongs to your family?” The woman smiles, becoming more interested in the conversation.

“It’s a stall in Myeongdong market…” Baekhyun mumbles, suddenly feeling quite embarrassed. He pulls at the hem of his suit, an attempt to contain his nerves. 

“Oh.”

One word was enough to make Baekhyun feel completely defeated, like he doesn’t belong to this world at all. The woman’s smile turned into a flat line; she was not quite sure as to how to respond. It definitely surprised her as well. 

Baekhyun noticed how the woman’s eyes turned cold. He quickly looked away, it reminded him too much of the women at Myeongdong market, equally cold when he had first set up his stall a few years ago. He didn’t do anything wrong, but somehow all these people around him sure do like making him feel like he did.

“Park Chanyeol chose a vegetable vendor to marry? That’s weird, why would he do that?” The woman mumbled, but it was still loud enough for Baekhyun to hear.

“Oh, um, Mr. Byun, congrats on the engagement. I have to go now, bye.” 

The woman pats him on the shoulder like she just had a casual conversation with him. Baekhyun could only nod, his chest felt heavy and it’s suddenly difficult to breathe. He doesn’t even feel hungry anymore, opting to walk to a quieter place to calm himself down.

Baekhyun finds himself in the flower garden outside the ballroom and he finally sits down to take a deep breath. He stares at all the people laughing and clinking glasses, while he sits there alone in the flower garden.

_ What am I doing here?  _

Baekhyun chuckles sadly, hands playing with the petals laying around him. It was stupid to think that he could ever fit in. He’s just Chanyeol’s plus one. This party was for the cream of the crop, the elites and riches in the country. All Baekhyun amounted to was a mere vegetable vendor in some unknown market. He could change up his attire, but he’ll never be able to change who he is.

It was a huge wakeup call from this magical fairy tale he has been living in for the past months. Fancy parties and exquisite events were never made for him. 

Baekhyun looked at the people with envy. If only he had such a life from the beginning, how much easier would it have been for him? These people came from old money, they are probably still earning money as they eat and party. Baekhyun works crazy hours to keep his vegetable stall running and alive, it was a hundred percent him and his own effort.

“Baekhyun! What are you doing here?”

Baekhyun turns to see Chanyeol walking towards him. Baekhyun quickly hides his worries, flashing a bright smile when he sees Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol plants a kiss on Baekhyun’s cheek before wrapping him tightly, “Why are you here,  _ petit chou _ ? Did you have any sweets?”

Baekhyun opts to rest his head on Chanyeol’s chest as they sat on the bench, “Nope, I decided to wait for you.” Baekhyun pursed his lips, giving Chanyeol the most adorable puppy eyes.

“Babe, you will be the death of me. I love you so fucking much, you know that?”

Baekhyun whines when Chanyeol begins to attack his cheeks with kisses, it was slightly embarrassing how much Chanyeol babied him.

“Come, Jongin has arrived. Let’s meet him at the dessert table.” Chanyeol stands, giving Baekhyun his hand to reach out to.

“Eung!”

The rest of the night was spent with Jongin and Chanyeol, and they had so much fun. The memory of the weird woman was quickly forgotten. If people have nasty things to say, then so be it. As long as he has Chanyeol by his side, everything will be okay. 

**A few months later**

**Weather: warm and fuzzy, like your heart**

“Chanyeollie...I’m cold.” Baekhyun whispers in the middle of the night, his mop of brown hair moving closer to jolt Chanyeol awake. 

Seoul had just started to snow. Through the lens of Baekhyun’s puffy and droopy eyes, little white droplets have just begun to fall from the sky. Baekhyun has officially moved into Chanyeol’s apartment after they both agreed that they want to live together. Chanyeol was so excited that he went shopping for more clothes before Baekhyun moved in.

The moment Baekhyun saw brand new clothing in the closet, in his size, he was ready to put his hands on his hips to scold the CEO.

“ _ Yeol!” The smaller pouted, angry that Chanyeol had mindlessly spent money on him again.  _

_ Chanyeol just grins and simply pulls out a set of pink striped long-sleeved pajamas to show Baekhyun. _

_ “But petit chou, I think you will look so good in this. Wear it for me, please?” Chanyeol cooed, watching as his angry lover continued to scowl at him. _

_ “No! And why did you even buy clothes from the women’s section?!” _

_ “Because I already bought you everything from the men’s section?” Chanyeol responded like it was meant to be obvious. _

_ “Park Chanyeol! If you think I’m going to wear these, think again!”  _

Chanyeol won in the end, because Baekhyun is currently wearing the pink striped silk nightwear that he had complained so much about. Baekhyun didn’t want to admit, but it’s one of his favorite pajamas sets. It made Chanyeol feel like a proud dad, Baekhyun looked ever so small and irresistible. He had a good eye for fashion.

Chanyeol groaned a little, feeling a soft ball of fluffy hair brushing against his face, but he opened his arms anyways to let the smaller sleep in his embrace. Baekhyun dives in immediately, enveloped by Chanyeol’s big arms. 

Baekhyun smiles and lies back down on the bed, grinning as Chanyeol wraps him tightly as they sleep. Baekhyun’s head was propped up slightly on Chanyeol’s chest, it felt so warm and cozy, to the point where Baekhyun does not want to go back to sleep.

“We have a kimchi making event tomorrow...why are you not sleeping, Baek?” Chanyeol murmurs, noticing that Baekhyun was just staring at him as he tried to go back to sleep.

“I don’t know...it just feels nice.” Baekhyun pouts, snuggling further into the sheets.

Chanyeol chuckles despite the fatigue, “Why do you have to look so cute in your striped pajamas...”

Chanyeol cuddles Baekhyun with a bunch of hugs and kisses, causing Baekhyun to giggle.

Baekhyun soon dozes off to dreamland in Chanyeol’s embrace, snoring a little which makes Chanyeol coo. But before Chanyeol could even shut his eyes, he noticed an odd notification coming from his phone.

_ +82 ***: Park Chanyeol, step down from Park Enterprises and focus on your mayoral campaign. If not, I will make you suffer a huge consequence.  _

Chanyeol frowned and slowly sat up on the bed, attached was an audio file. Chanyeol pressed play, curious yet alarmingly threatened by this anonymous message.

“... _ So, we will go to MyeongDong market and look for Byun Baekhyun. The boy is always in trouble with the older ladies, so just help him out and start a romance from there, and your election will be a massive succ…” _

Chanyeol’s eyes widened and he quickly deleted the audio file. He turned to see if Baekhyun was asleep, and thank god, he still was. 

Baekhyun could not know about this. 

_ Forwarded to Jongin: Find out who is behind this, report to me asap. _

Chanyeol locked his phone, but his heart was still anxious. His office has the best security system, how could something so confidential leak out like that? 

He needed to find the culprit. As soon as possible. It was like a ticking time bomb and before he even knows it, it’ll explode.

Chanyeol tries to go back to bed, facing Baekhyun’s angelic face. With a steady hand, Chanyeol reaches out a hand to brush his fingers against Baekhyun’s cheek. It was soft and smooth, similar to a baby’s cheek.

“...I’m sorry we had to meet this way. But if it wasn’t for the election, I would have never met you. I love you so much  _ petit chou _ , so so much”

Chanyeol remembers opening a file with Baekhyun’s picture, He needed to have the perfect encounter with this boy. All he had in mind was the election, and Baekhyun was the key to winning the election. Appealing to the masses was all he wanted. But soon, Chanyeol found himself having genuine feelings for the boy, he wanted to see his pouty grin, the soft mop of brown hair and to call him his little cabbage for the rest of his life. 

-

The election was drawing nearer, and the couple are suddenly faced with so many events to attend. Baekhyun was looking forward to today’s kimchi-making session in a particular district, kimchi was one of his favorite side-dishes.

Baekhyun kept jumping up and down before the event, and Chanyeol even had to tell the smaller to calm down, bribing him a little with ice cream. 

Chanyeol and his team were dumbfounded when they had reached the venue, noticing how the little vegetable vendor was so excited and immediately ran to the tables to get his apron and supplies before walking over to an empty table. The apron was a little too big for Baekhyun, looking more like a dress, but Chanyeol was already smitten, taking a dozen photos from afar.

Soon, the ahjummas were babying Baekhyun, feeding him the seasoned cabbage and pinching his cheeks. Baekhyun smiled brightly, his hands working hard to make the red pepper paste. Baekhyun was a social butterfly, it was so easy for him to connect to the people.

The ahjummas were impressed, this boy may just be twenty-four, but his knowledge about vegetables surpasses all of them combined.

“To make the best kimchi, you have to rub the salt into the leaves like this…” Baekhyun demonstrated effortlessly, seasoning each cabbage leaf with the perfect amount of salt. Soon, more and more middle-aged women began to crowd around Baekhyun’s table, until security had to intervene to make sure that the CEO’s partner was safe. 

On the other side, Chanyeol didn’t really have to do much as he made his rounds. By looking at his face, most of the women are already smiling at him. They treated him like their own son, feeding him the already seasoned kimchi, all Chanyeol had to do was to smile and give an occasional helping hand.

“Chanyeollie! Look!”

Chanyeol turns and sees Baekhyun running over to him with his finished jar of kimchi. The small jar rests in his palms, Chanyeol noticed how Baekhyun’s cheeks were flushing with redness, he looked so proud of his own creation.

“I made this. Do you wanna try, Chanyeollie?” Baekhyun smiled, opening the jar excitedly and shoving it in Chanyeol’s face. There’s no way he could say no.

Chanyeol grabs a piece and savors the taste. 

“...How is it?” Baekhyun looked up, anticipating an answer.

“It’s delicious. Everything you make is delicious.” Chanyeol ruffles his fiancé’s hair, causing him to giggle.

“Ehehehe…”

-

“Thank you for having us today. My fiancé and I hope that we can come again and do more for this district…”

Chanyeol eventually gave his closing speech on stage to wrap up the event, donating a big fat check of 10 million won to the cause. Baekhyun stood next to Chanyeol proudly, he loved Chanyeol’s speeches, they weren’t boring at all, and he always knew when the right time was to insert a joke or two.

The residents clapped once Chanyeol bowed in gratitude, and he did a quick wave to the thousand odd people here at this public space.

“Come back with your children next time!”

Chanyeol and Baekhyun are taken off guard but a sudden comment made by a middle-aged lady standing near the front, her friends giggling in excitement and the crowd goes insane. Baekhyun blushed, he quickly hid his face with his hands in embarrassment.

Chanyeol takes Baekhyun by surprise by grabbing his hand suddenly, and while facing Baekhyun, he assures,

“Don’t worry. We will.”

**[Park Chanyeol and fiancé make their first public appearance together at Kimchi-making charity campaign]**

_ After months of unrest over who mayoral candidate Park Chanyeol’s fiancé is, the couple stunned the media with their first public appearance at the charity campaign last Sunday. Park Chanyeol’s fiancé, Byun Baekhyun, is revealed to be a vegetable vendor with a humble upbringing. The couple may have been at the event to make kimchi, but who gave them permission to look drop dead gorgeous??? Just look at the pictures. Period. Link in bio. _

[+1604, -57] Omggg the nation’s boyfriend is officially engaged T T, but Byun Baekhyun looks so cute and adorable! I’m surprised that he comes from a humble background, he certainly has class. Nation’s couple fighting!!!

[+298, -2] Where can I apply to be a vegetable vendor? Asking for a friend.

[+512, -10] What kind of Korean drama is this...a vegetable vendor and a CEO. Still waiting for the Park Chanyeol in my life. 

[+800, -2] Congrats to the happy couple! Hoping to see a beautiful family in the future…

[+5, -4093] Gold digger, obviously marrying for money.

The event finally ended after eight long hours, Baekhyun was snoring softly in the car, while Chanyeol was on his laptop editing his employee’s proposals. Chanyeol smiled upon noticing the notebook laying on Baekhyun’s lap, with messy scribbles and notes in it. Baekhyun had been working hard for the election, he had taken media and etiquette classes over the past few months.

The vegetable vendor is definitely tired. As Baekhyun sleeps, a three minute video of him making kimchi is becoming viral online. 

Jongin glances at Chanyeol from the rearview mirror, noticing how he occasionally turns to look at Baekhyun, making sure that the boy was comfortable in his seat.

“Chanyeol, I have some updates regarding the information you sent me.”

Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun one more time before signaling for Jongin to continue. He had tried to forget about it, but the constant text messages have been keeping him up at night.

“I tried to source for the number, but it’s listed as private and restricted, so I can’t access it.” 

Chanyeol frowned, it was a tough nut to crack.

“However, I know where the culprit got the tapes, and I suspect that he is one of the board of directors in our company. Only they have access to audio tapings in the building.” Jongin continued, hoping that Chanyeol wouldn’t be too angry. Even he himself had been stressing over the texts for the past few weeks.

“Okay, good job. But I hope we can find him soon.”

Chanyeol placed his hand on his forehead as he looked out the window. Who could it be?

-

Baekhyun returns to his vegetable stall once again, tidying up the space a little and stocking up on new produce. Helping Chanyeol with the election didn’t mean that he was going to give up the vegetable stall so easily, it was his baby.

But it’s slightly different now. People recognize his face from the news and tabloids, they go up to his stall and most of the time people congratulate him on the engagement and talk about how much they are looking forward to having Chanyeol as mayor. Baekhyun felt happy about the attention, for once it felt like there was so much positivity surrounding him.

But not everyone was happy.

Mrs Kim and her little gang of vegetable vendors weren’t happy. They frowned seeing yet another stranger going up to Baekhyun’s stall, shaking his hand and talking for the longest time. How could the boy who constantly cowered in fear, look so happy and cheerful so quickly?

It was unfair. Mrs Kim thought.

Once the crowd had dispersed, their little gang decided to go up to Baekhyun, preparing another list of insults to throw at the boy.

“So you’re one of those rich people now, huh. Because you have a billionaire fiance now, you don’t need to work everyday, uh!”

Baekhyun turned to see the familiar trio. Baekhyun wasn’t surprised, but he was hurt. He tried not to show his disappointment. These people were his seniors after all.

“Mrs Kim, Mrs Lee, Mrs Jeong, long time no see. Sorry I have been busy these days.” Baekhyun bows politely. 

“Busy with what? Riding your fiancé like a slut? No wonder you look so well-dressed these days.” Mrs Jeong attacks, proceeding to high-five the others like a child. How immature.

“I-I’m not a slut.” 

Baekhyun retorts, trying to hold back his tears, it was now that he realized how incredibly rude these people were. Back then he really really tried to show his respect, but now he thinks they don’t deserve it at all.

“Oh yeah? Then why would he choose you out of all people? Probably wanted someone who was easy, huh. Don’t forget, you’re just a lucky vegetable vendor.” 

They walked off, already satisfied with their daily dose of entertainment, leaving Baekhyun there to fume in anger by himself. His breathing became hard, with fists that were clenched until they became pale white, it took every ounce of patience in him to not shout back at them.

Baekhyun was sick of being told that he didn’t belong. Nobody seems to understand how hard he’s trying to learn and improve, hoping that someday he could be that partner Chanyeol could be proud of. Baekhyun’s chest heaved and he tried so hard to not think about it, but that inferno was more than his heart could manage. 

_ All I want is to keep smiling and be happy. _

-

When Baekhyun returned home that day with sullen cheeks, Chanyeol definitely knew something was up. 

Baekhyun would usually quickly leap in his arms and hug him and then proceed to talk about how much he had missed him. But the Baekhyun today was silent, he walked to the kitchen and then to the washroom like a mime.

“ _ Petit Chou _ , did anything happen today?”

They were having their dinner, and Chanyeol couldn’t take it anymore. The silent atmosphere was so tense, and with the way Baekhyun was staring at his rice bowl, poking at the meat, he needed to know who had hurt his baby.

Baekhyun shakes his head, he wanted to be okay. 

But before he could even say that he’s fine, his eyes beat him to it, hot tears spilling down his cheeks. He drops his spoon, unable to continue with dinner any longer. Baekhyun feels so bad, Chanyeol already had the election to worry about, if only he was a little stronger, Chanyeol didn’t need to worry so much about him too.

Alarmed, Chanyeol quickly carries Baekhyun over to the sofa, wrapping the boy in his tight embrace as he continued to cry.

“Shh, Baek, what happened?”

Baekhyun sniffs and hiccups, unable to control the tears and the crying.

“T-today, the aunties at the market, one of them called me a s-slut, a gold digger. It hurts, Chanyeol. I’m not a slut.” Baekhyun sobs. He may have attended many media lessons about malicious comments, but even when he had expected it, people’s words are still like a knife, it makes him so upset to be wronged.

Chanyeol felt a heartache looking at Baekhyun cry, “Baek, shh, I’m so sorry this happened to you, don’t listen to them, alright? Forget about what they said, you’re precious to me.” 

Chanyeol wiped the tears off Baekhyun’s face, bringing Baekhyun’s head closer to rest on his shoulder.

“I’m so sorry, because of me, some people have said such terrible things about you.” Chanyeol apologized. Baekhyun was quick to shake his head in protest.

“N-no! Don’t apologize Chanyeollie, it’s not your fault. They are not worth getting angry over anyways. I’m sorry I cried over such a petty thing, you’re probably busy.” 

Chanyeol felt more relieved, noticing how the sniffing had subsided and Baekhyun is just adjusting himself to be more comfortable on his lap.

“You’re my fiancé, I’m supposed to be worried. Now, what can I do to make my  _ petit chou  _ smile?” 

Baekhyun hid his face in Chanyeol’s neck, he sniffled a little and thought very hard.

“Sing to me.”

Chanyeol shakes his head at first, he didn’t feel very confident in his singing. But Baekhyun found out Chanyeol was a good singer when the taller had unconsciously hummed to the tune of the radio in the car one day. Baekhyun realized that Chanyeol had such a mesmerizing voice.

“Pleaseee,” Baekhyun whined, squirming on Chanyeol’s lap. 

Chanyeol finally gives in, heart melting for his lover. If it’s what makes Baekhyun happy, he’ll gladly do it.

“Any song request then, Baekhyunie?”

Baekhyun pretended to think for a second, but he already knew what song he wanted to pick.

“Hmmm, I wanna hear Chen’s Good Night.” 

Chanyeol nodded and began to hum the song softly like a lullaby, placing soothing rubs on Baekhyun’s back. 

Soon, Baekhyun closed his heavy eyelids, forgetting about all the pressures of today. Chanyeol sits there for a while, making sure that his lover was sleeping well. Eventually, Chanyeol brings a blanket out to the living room and drapes a thick blanket over the boy before switching off the lights. 

_ I wish for you to have good dreams. _

The next morning, Baekhyun wakes up to the sun hitting his face, and the surprisingly, the first thing he did was smile. Baekhyun dreamt of something really beautiful, but really ordinary. He dreamt of his mother’s smile, she had placed her hands on Baekhyun’s cheeks, telling him how proud she was of him, and how sorry she was to have left so soon. Baekhyun felt his cheeks, they were warm, as if his mother had really come down from the skies to greet him.

_ “Continue smiling, Baekhyunie.” _

-

Baekhyun was back to normal really quick, leaping into Chanyeol’s arms and talking animatedly about the day’s events. Chanyeol was relieved, he had even bought a box of cream puffs from the shop in his building. They ended up snacking on them together while watching the television.

“Yeol, what’s next on your schedule?” Baekhyun asked, taking a big bite of the cream puff in his hands.

Chanyeol paled. This was an event that Chanyeol was particularly nervous about. It involved children. It wasn’t like Chanyeol disliked children, but he really struggled to make them smile in his presence. If even adults were scared of him, what makes people think that children wouldn’t be scared?

-

“Children, today we have two very special guests with us! We have mister Park Chanyeol and mister Byun Baekhyun! Say hello!”

With Chanyeol’s past experiences of meeting kids, they either cried or ran away. ..let’s just say that he isn’t very good with kids - many of them ran away after seeing how tall he is.

The children gave a soft hi, still extremely shy and wary of the two new guests. Baekhyun was really excited about meeting the children, he cooed at their chubby cheeks and their innocence, they were so adorable!

“Hi everyone! I’m mister Baekhyun, and I want to introduce you to a very special superhero...Bell Pepper!”

Baekhyun pulls out a red bell pepper from his bag, and the children immediately start to giggle. Baekhyun had already doodled some funny faces on the vegetables, now talking animatedly about the story of Bell pepper the superhero.

Chanyeol remembered a few days ago when Baekhyun was laughing to himself in the kitchen, with a bag of vegetables and some edible markers. Chanyeol laughs, so this was what Baekhyun was up to all along.

“Mister Baekhyun...I’m scwared of veggies…” One child mumbled, clinging onto Baekhyun’s shirt when the bell pepper was brought closer to him. 

Baekhyun quickly lifted the toddler and gave him a comforting hug. Baekhyun brings the bell pepper closer to the toddler, showing him that there was nothing to fear. “There’s no need to be afraid, little prince! Superhero bell pepper is your friend! He attacks all the bad guys in your body!”

Jongin and Chanyeol stood next to each other at the back of the classroom, grinning uncontrollably at how great Baekhyun is with children.

“You chose a good one, Park.”

Chanyeol doesn’t hear it, he’s too busy admiring Baekhyun from afar. The way Baekhyun’s eyes twinkled as the kids came up to hug him, he had been so attentive and so animated that the children just loved him. 

Chanyeol realized how much he’s in love with Byun Baekhyun. And the smaller man just proves that even more with every passing day.

“Mr. Park, why aren’t you helping? You’re the mayoral candidate after all, not Baekhyun.” Jongin mocks, but quickly shuts up when Chanyeol threw him a glare.

“I told you, I’m not good with kids. They cry the moment they look at me.” Chanyeol shakes his head, refusing to make the children cry today.

“Chanyeol! Come here! We’re making veggie pancakes now.” Baekhyun calls out, pulling Chanyeol out of his trance.

“I guess you can’t say no now, Mr. Park.” Jongin laughs.

Chanyeol eventually sits himself down next to Baekhyun and is faced with 15 big-eyed toddlers with so much curiosity and confusion on their faces. They were so cute, and Chanyeol genuinely hoped that they could stay that way and not run away from him. If only he could reach out to one of them, carry them on his shoulders and run around the little playground? That would be his dream.

“Chanyeollie, you have to smile more, if not the children will think you’re unapproachable.” Baekhyun whispers quickly before sitting back down. A couple of children proceeded to crowd around Baekhyun to grab at his sweater.

Chanyeol closed his eyes for a brief second. Dealing with children was an extremely difficult task for him - having been a serious lad his entire life, and with no siblings, it was beyond his comfort zone to baby talk and do silly things.

“Hi everyone, I’m Chanyeol!”

Chanyeol gave his warmest smile, and all the children slowly started to smile as well. The tall man was not so scary after all.

“Mister Chanyeol! How are you so tall? Do you eat veggies too?”

From the corner, Chanyeol notices how Baekhyun is about to explode from laughing so hard at the corner, the tips of his ears turning bright red. Somewhere in Chanyeol’s mind, he tells himself that he wants to protect that smile. He wants to see that smile everyday for the rest of his life. 

“One pancake for you, and you, and you!”

Baekhyun giggles, seeing all the children munching on the pancakes so happily. The teachers were impressed, most of the children were now eating vegetables they clearly refused before.

Even when Baekhyun looked so clumsy making mini veggie pancakes on a portable stove, he 

is just so amazing in Chanyeol’s eyes, to the point where he sees no one else in his future, but Baekhyun, and only Baekhyun. 

He won’t ever change his mind.

_ +82 ***: Park Chanyeol, this is your last warning. Step down from CEO, or the electoral win will not be yours. You can kiss your title and your little lover goodbye. _

-

**4 Months Later**

**Weather: Rain, like a glass of ice-cold water dumped onto you.**

A few months later and it was already their wedding day. Everything seemed to pass by so quickly, maybe because the mayoral campaign had kept the couple so occupied. All they did was go for a few tailoring sessions, and the rest was done by their families.

Baekhyun looked at himself in the mirror, he looked good, but he was still so nervous.

_ Why do I feel like something bad is going to happen? Is there something wrong with the venue? The guests- _

“Baekhyun!”

Baekhyun snaps out of his thoughts when he sees Kyungsoo coming in, dressed in a cool blue suit.

“Why do you look so pale? You’re getting married today!” Kyungsoo had the urge to ruffle Baekhyun’s hair like he usually would, but seeing how Baekhyun’s hair is already styled up, he quickly puts his hand down.

“I don’t know Soo...I just feel like, something is wrong, or something is missing?”

“Don’t worry Baekhyun, you have always been such a worrier all your life. Have fun! Today is your special day!” 

Baekhyun contemplated for a while before nodding, “I guess you’re right, I might be overthinking everything. Now, go out there and sit with Jongin, he’s probably waiting for you.”

Kyungsoo smiles and leaves with Jongin. After months of knowing each other, they’re finally together. In Baekhyun’s opinion, they looked great together - Jongin really brought out the best of Kyungsoo, his smile radiates so brightly these days.

_ Everything will be fine. Everything will be fine. _

“The groom will now walk down the aisle.”

Everybody stands, and Chanyeol who is currently waiting at the aisle, grows nervous as well.

Baekhyun walks in with a bouquet of flowers in his hands, dressed in a beautiful and custom-made cream suit that showed off his curves perfectly. He was also wearing a beautiful crown made of roses and baby breath, making him appear even more fairy-like. It suited the theme of the wedding really well, a floral concept with flowers everywhere. 

Baekhyun blushed as all eyes were on him, but when he looked ahead, he saw Chanyeol looking at him with the most loving eyes.

Here Chanyeol was, the most amazing human he has met in his life.

“I pronounce you, husband and husband.”

Chanyeol cradled the back of Baekhyun’s head as they leaned into kiss, they were officially married. Slowly, Chanyeol deepens the kiss which Baekhyun gladly accepts. All the butterflies in his stomach from that morning were quickly washed away, it was just so magical - a fairytale that came to life.

Baekhyun never wants this to end.

But all good things come to an end.

-

Baekhyun grinned as he settled himself onto the irresistibly soft and plush bed. They had booked a hotel for their wedding, a suite in particular to celebrate their first night. After an entire day of walking around the reception and greeting guests, he was extremely fatigued and just wanted to go to bed, with Chanyeol.

Speaking of Chanyeol, where did his  _ husband _ go?

It’s already two in the morning, most of the guests have already left. Baekhyun slips his shoes back on to look for Chanyeol, he grabs his card and makes his way out.

“Chanyeollie...where did you go…”

“ _ Mr Park, what a fantastic idea. Using Byun Baekhyun for your campaign is just genius! You chose a good commoner to marry, now everyone is praising you for being so humble and-” _

Baekhyun stumbles at what he had heard, he reaches for the door knob, fumbling with it to force it open.

Chanyeol had told Baekhyun that he loved him, they poured their hearts out to each other. 

They were engaged,  _ married.  _

All this while, Baekhyun had been the only one feeling all this? Everything that Chanyeol did, was a part of his campaign?

“Mr. Byun! Congrats on the marriage, I was just telling Mr Park here about how great this idea is. Thank you for your contribution to making Mr. Park’s campaign possible-”

“Jung, shut the fuck up!”

Baekhyun runs, he saw the fear on Chanyeol’s face - it must be true, how could he be so stupid? 

“Baekhyun, wait!”

Baekhyun wants to continue running, because he’s on the verge of crying. He’s so angry, but so heartbroken at the same time. Just, why?

“Oh Mr. Park, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know that your husband-” Jung Joong Ho, his chief operating officer gasped, but it was not enough to deceive Chanyeol.

“It was you, isn’t it? The one who keeps sending those blackmail messages. We were clearly talking about business a minute ago, I knew something was wrong when you suddenly brought up the marriage.” Chanyeol glared, throwing a punch to the man’s face. 

“Mr. Park! I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jung feigned ignorance, as blood began to drip out from his nose.

“You threatened me to step down so that you can take over as CEO.” Chanyeol grabbed onto Jung’s collar, anger penting up from within him.

“Ah, you mean those audio files? It was a piece of cake.”

That sentence sends Chanyeol into an unfathomable level of anger, he immediately raises his fist and throws more punches at the man. Jung resists for a minute before finally groaning in pain, pleading for Chanyeol to stop. But the deed is already done, there’s no longer a point of return.

“Guess what,” Punch. “You will never,” Punch. “Ever take my position.” Chanyeol punched Jung’s face once more, making sure that he would pay for his evil deed.

“Chanyeol, stop!” 

Sehun runs in to hold Chanyeol back. It was an intense struggle and Chanyeol finally calmed down, but the pain in his chest has not gone away.

“Chanyeol, Luhan saw Baekhyun running down to the lobby. Go get him, we’ll take it from here.”

Chanyeol nods and gives one last glare to the beaten-up Jung before he runs after Baekhyun.

_ My Petit Chou, please don’t run away from me. _

-

Chanyeol spots Baekhyun and manages to grab onto him near the entrance of the hotel. He knows that he’s wrong, but he wants to explain himself.

“Baekhyun, let me explain. It’s not what you think.”

“Then what? Do you know how angry I am at myself right now? All this while, you and your whole team were just making a fool out of me? I may be an uneducated vegetable vendor, but I have my own pride, do you know that?”

Tears were rolling down Baekhyun’s cheeks. Chanyeol’s heart broke, he felt so terrible and guilty. He never wanted to see Baekhyun cry.

“Please, baby, just let me talk. I love you, so so much. And it’s raining badly, come back in, please.” Chanyeol reaches a handout for Baekhyun, he hoped that Baekhyun would just listen and return to him, but after losing Baekhyun’s trust, would he even follow him?

“Park Chanyeol. I don’t want to see you ever again.” Baekhyun slides off the wedding ring and shoves it to Chanyeol. “Take this and go marry someone else. I’m not a toy for you to play with. If you become mayor, then congratulations.”

Chanyeol’s heart broke as he stared at the ring in his palm.

“Just know that I loved you, so much. I’m so upset and angry, but I still can’t help but love you. You have ruined me enough, now leave me alone.”

Baekhyun runs out into the rain, his broken cries echoing loudly as he roams the streets. The rain and thunderstorm cries for him, Baekhyun can’t even tell the difference between the rainwater and his tears anymore. Baekhyun’s completely wet, and completely broken. He loved him, loved him with his whole heart. The night is terribly cold and dark, he’s alone again.

_ I’m so stupid, it was too good to be true.  _

“Kyungsoo...Kyungsoo…”

Baekhyun knocks harshly on the door. With nowhere to go in the middle of the night, no belongings and soaked to the skin, the only place he could find solace now is Kyungsoo’s apartment.

“...It’s 3 in the morning- Baek? What happened?”

Kyungsoo immediately brings his best friend in and turns on the lights, he looks out the window, it was a literal thunderstorm, droplets coming down heavily like hailstones. Baekhyun’s hair was extremely damp, his clothes had taken in all the rainwater as well. It was so cold that a cool fog clings onto him, leaving him pale and frozen.

“You’re soaked! And you’re crying! Baekhyun, what’s wrong, where’s Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo runs to grab a couple of towels and turns on the water heater. Baekhyun definitely needed a warm shower right now.

“I-I was wrong, h-he-, h-he doesn’t love me after all. It was all part of a p-plan, his campaign-n.” Baekhyun cried. He felt so cold, but the sobs he echoed were much more painful.

“What the fuck? What happened? What did he say to you?”

Just then, Jongin pops out from Kyungsoo’s room.

“Soo, what happened to Baekhyun?”

“Kim Jongin get out of here now. If I knew that you had something to do with this, we’re over.” Kyungsoo demanded. 

“R-Right now? It’s 3am! I swear I don’t know anything-”

Baekhyun’s sobs continue to ring throughout the apartment, that’s enough for Jongin to know that he should probably leave.

“Just go, I’ll meet you later.”

Jongin quickly changes back into his clothes and gives a concerned look before leaving. He needs to ask Chanyeol about what had happened.

“Baek, take my pajamas and go have a bath. What were you thinking, running in the rain during winter? I have some leftover soup; I’ll heat it up for you.”

Baekhyun trudges to the washroom quietly, Kyungsoo sighs. He thought that his best friend finally had a chance at being happy, why did his whole world have to come crashing down again?

-

**Two Weeks Later**

**Weather: Please don’t take my sunshine away.**

To Jongin’s surprise, Chanyeol was at the office working his ass off. Cups of coffee lay on the table. This man was working shortly after his wedding day. 

“I can’t believe I underestimated Jung. I’m having him under questioning for violation of privacy. But now Baekhyun thinks that he was just used for the election. I fucking hate myself.”

Jongin was shocked. Jung Joong Ho was one of their best workers, it was one of the reasons why he was promoted to Chief Operating Officer so quickly. “Jung was the blackmailer all this while? I wonder why he did it, even if you did step down, the position wouldn’t be his. I’m so sorry yeol, I know how much you love him.” Jongin patted Chanyeol’s back, not knowing how he could comfort his friend and employer during this time.

Chanyeol stared at the abandoned wedding band on his desk. It just infuriated him even more.

Baekhyun thinks that he never loved him.

Chanyeol loves Baekhyun so much. He couldn’t even describe the things he would do to prove his love for him.

Chanyeol knew that was stupid for doing something so irresponsible, but slowly and surely, he knew that his love for Baekhyun was genuine. The plan was completely scrapped a month into his encounter with Baekhyun, he called it off and demanded that it was never mentioned again. That’s why he never wanted Baekhyun to find out, what was the point of opening up wounds when everything was going so well? Ignorance was bliss.

Chanyeol knew he wanted to be with Baekhyun for the rest of his life.

“What are you going to do from here? Baekhyun sure looked upset when I saw him-”

“You saw him?” Chanyeol stared at Jongin with bloodshot eyes.

Oh fuck. Jongin was not supposed to say that.

“I, um…”

“Kim Jongin, tell me where he is, now.”

-

  
  


“Baekhyun, look what you did to yourself, you’re sick.”

Kyungsoo grabs a fever patch and sticks it onto Baekhyun’s forehead. The brown-haired and feverish man whines and just snuggles deeper into the sheets, sulking with flushed cheeks and a terrible headache. 

Baekhyun dreaded waking up everyday. He hoped that everything that happened was just a dream. He has recurring nightmares of him running in the rain that night, slashes of black and white, feeling cold and heartbroken. 

It was no better waking up and seeing the missing ring on his finger, it was all real.

He and Chanyeol are over.

“Soo....I’m cold.” Baekhyun murmurs as he shivers. He was covered in multiple blankets, but it isn’t enough, it felt like he was sleeping naked in winter.

It sucks.

“Here, take these heat packs, I’ll go grab some medicine. Stay on the bed, okay?”

Just when Kyungsoo was opening up his cabinets, the doorbell suddenly rings. Kyungsoo’s confused but goes up to check on the door anyway.

Chanyeol appears on the other side of the door, looking frantic and distressed. Kyungsoo couldn’t help but throw a look of disgust after knowing what had happened.

“Park Chanyeol. How did you know that Baekhyun’s here?”

“Oh, um, Jongin told me.” Chanyeol stood there awkwardly, Kyungsoo had such fierce eyes, it was scary.

“You’re not welcome here. Baekhyun does not want to see you.”

“No, please, I can explain! It took me days to get it out of Jongin, I even threatened him to know Baekhyun’s location. I had put my friendship on the line!” Chanyeol was frantic, holding onto the frames of the door. If only someone could hear him out, and for heaven’s sake, let him explain himself.

“Even if you can, Baekhyun is not well enough to hear it. He has a fever, and it’s pretty bad.” Kyungsoo murmurs slowly, noticing how the taller lad is looking alarmingly worried as he continues to speak.

“How long has this been happening?”

“Two weeks.”

Chanyeol groaned, if it had been happening for a week, it meant that Baekhyun really did run in that thunderstorm on their wedding night. This was all his fault.

“Kyungsoo, I know you don’t trust me after hearing Baekhyun’s side of the story. But please, I admit that everything is my fault, can you give me a second chance to bring Baekhyun back to my apartment to recover? I will prove that the marriage was genuine, I have no agendas at all.”

Kyungsoo glared at the man for a moment. 

“Come in, and tell me everything. And no disturbing Baekhyun.”

-

“So, what you’re trying to say is, it was true at first, but then you fell in love with Baekhyun?”

Chanyeol nods and proceeds to sip his tea. He flinches a little at how cold the tea is, it was as cold as the person sitting in front of him now.

“What an asshole move, Park Chanyeol. Is it even legal to use someone as bait for an election?”

Chanyeol muttered an apology once more. He was pretty scared of Kyungsoo.

“I’m sorry, and I know that I’m wrong. But my feelings for Baekhyun were never fake, I really do love him.” Chanyeol fishes out the wedding band that Baekhyun had thrown away.

“And did you ever consider how fast things were moving? I remember Baekhyun being so stressed about this sudden change in lifestyle. Did you know how hard it was for him to adjust?” Kyungsoo scolded, leaving Chanyeol to feel even more guilty.

Chanyeol realized how everything was moving so fast, that he didn’t really take the time to consider Baekhyun’s feelings. Now that he thinks about it, the publicity events and interviews must have really taken a toll on Baekhyun. Baekhyun had always been so supportive, assuring Chanyeol that he was okay and that the lessons were not stressful at all. 

Baekhyun had always told Chanyeol to focus on the election, not forgetting to make a delicious dinner to keep him energized. His  _ petit chou _ had been so selfless, he didn’t deserve him at all. Chanyeol had to make things right.

“I’m sorry I didn’t realize it earlier. B-but look at the wedding band, I even requested for our names to be carved together. If I didn’t love him, would I do this?”

Kyungsoo closed his eyes and thought deeply for a second.

“Fine, I’ll give you a second chance to bring your husband back home. Come here tomorrow to pick him up. I have taken enough days off from school anyways, I can’t stay home to look after him forever.” 

Chanyeol grinned.

“Thank you Kyungsoo!”

Suddenly, the two are disturbed by the sound of Baekhyun throwing up into a pail.

Kyungsoo winced, “Actually, can you take him today…?”

  
  


\- 

Baekhyun twists and turns on the bed, it feels so cozy, but oddly familiar. The duvet was thick and smelled nice. He slowly runs his hands down to his clothes, frowning a little at the fabric. It was way too soft to be something out of Kyungsoo’s closet.

He opens his puffy eyes, noticing the luxurious interior and designer furniture. Baekhyun rests his head back into the pillow. It must be another dream again.

Baekhyun eventually sits up on the bed when he feels a headache coming.  _ A headache in a dream? That’s weird.  _ As he gently massaged his head, he realized; he was really back in Chanyeol’s apartment.

_ What am I doing here? _

“Oh, you’re awake.”

Baekhyun noticed the familiar man standing walking closer, a tray of medicine in his hands. Baekhyun shakes his head and staggered backwards, he quickly jumped out from the bed, pushing past Chanyeol to try to find a way out.

“Sorry, I don’t know how I ended up here but I um, need to open the vegetable stall today. It’s very important that I keep it open. Gotta go.” 

Baekhyun tries to make a run for the door, but is quickly stopped by Chanyeol. It doesn’t help much that Baekhyun’s fever is still running, making his efforts less futile.

“Baek, your fever is still pretty bad, go back to bed.” Chanyeol tries to grab Baekhyun by the arm, but the smaller slaps his hand away with all the strength left in him. Baekhyun was still weak in his legs, trembling with every step he took.

“Don’t touch me. I told you that I didn’t want to see you again.”

“Baekhyun, go back to bed. Let me explain.”

“What more is there to explain? It was obvious that you were using me for your election!” Baekhyun retaliates, but what Chanyeol said next, he did not expect at all. 

“I pulled out from the election.”

“You’re lying.” Baekhyun shakes his head. Chanyeol would never give up such a huge dream of his for him. Baekhyun might have been sick, but he read the news everyday. Chanyeol was always in the lead these past weeks, there was no way Chanyeol would throw away a winning streak just like that.

“ _ Last night, Park Investments CEO Park Chanyeol announced that he is dropping out from the mayoral election. This comes as a shock as the CEO was a popular pick among citizens, he concluded that he will be in support of candidate Kim Junmyeon who is also running for mayor…” _

Baekhyun walks over to the television, covering his mouth with his hands. Tears began to pool in his eyes, how could he?

“Baek, I told you-”

“You idiot!” Baekhyun sobs, hitting Chanyeol’s chest. “How could you just drop out like that, all your hard work, it’s gone…”

Baekhyun yelps when his legs trembled, causing him to fall to the floor. His fever was still taking a toll on his body, he didn’t have the energy to take this all in. Chanyeol catches Baekhyun in time and carries him back to the bed bridal style, propping his back with a pillow. The smaller squirms, but it’s not strong enough to be released from Chanyeol’s grip.

Chanyeol held Baekhyun’s hands tightly as he looked at him, “Baekhyun, listen, I’m sorry. I really am. But after knowing you better, I realized that you’re too precious to let go of. I really really do love you, Baekhyun. I love you so much, you’re much more important than the election. I don’t want to lose you because of a stupid thing I did in the past.”

Baekhyun chuckled sadly and wiped his eyes.

“But I’m not even worth it, like what some of those people said, I don’t belong in your world.” Baekhyun mumbled.

Chanyeol frowned, “Who told you that?”

“Just…People...”

“Don’t listen to them Baek, there are so many people who know your worth. Kyungsoo, Jongin, your parents, me. You mean so much to me Baekhyun, I don’t want you to leave my side. Stand by me, please.”

Baekhyun hiccupped as Chanyeol said those words. He felt all the tension leave his body. Baekhyun runs his fingers on Chanyeol’s hair, before going nearer to succumb to his embrace.

“These past few weeks, have been so painful without you.” Baekhyun finally pours out, the anxiety finally going away after so many sleepless nights. 

He could feel the tears running again, it felt so good to have Chanyeol back in his embrace. He never thought he would be back here again, hugging the man he loved.

“It has been painful for me to,  _ petit chou _ .” Chanyeol wipes the tears on Baekhyun’s face, then proceeds to pull out the wedding band from his pocket.

“Put this back on, and call me your husband from now on. Will you?” Chanyeol slips the wedding band back onto Baekhyun’s finger, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun’s chest.

Baekhyun nods and moves closer to press his lips against Chanyeol’s. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They gazed at each other lovingly before their lips finally touched. Chanyeol placed his hands gently on Baekhyun’s cheeks, savoring the warm and delicate kiss. The lovers are finally embracing the warmth they longed for, with the TV softly playing in the background. 

“ _ Here’s the weather report for today, the sun is back out, which means that winter is officially coming to an end. All you lovers out there, watch out for the rainbows!” _

-

**Epilogue**

**Five Years Later**

**Weather: Cold, but if I have you to hold, every day will be like spring.**

Baekhyun’s eyes fluttered open in the middle of the night. It was snowing again in Seoul, Baekhyun slowly got up to look out at the city. Thick blankets of white now cover the rooftops. It looked terribly cold out there, but surprisingly, he’s warm.

“Awake again?”

Baekhyun turns his head and smiles at his husband who comes over to drape a blanket around his shoulders before wrapping him in his embrace. They both stand there facing the big glass window, staring as the snow dusts the city like icing sugar.

“What time did you come back, Yeol? You’ve been in the office for pretty long these days.” Baekhyun tiptoes a little to give a kiss on Chanyeol’s cheek, before sinking back down to admire the snow.

“Sorry, there’s a lot of work these days, and with the mayoral election coming up, I need to start preparing my speeches.”

A comfortable silence fills the air. Chanyeol rests his head on top of Baekhyun’s fluffy brown hair.

“It’s been 5 years already, right Yeol?”

“Mn. These 5 years, you’ve made me so happy.” Chanyeol proceeds to plant a kiss on the side of Baekhyun’s head, and even after 5 years of marriage, it’s enough to make Baekhyun blush.

These 5 years have gone by in a breeze. After Chanyeol had quit the mayoral campaign, he went back to his company and had continued to work hard and produced great results. Chanyeol will be returning to the election again this year, with lots of encouragement from Baekhyun and their acquaintances.

In the meantime, Baekhyun did some online courses and managed his vegetable stall once in a while. He could’ve just closed the stall, but this vegetable stall means so much to him, he couldn’t bear to end the business. 

But the greatest joy of all in these 5 years….

“Daddy! I didn’t hear you come back! I missed you…” A little toddler comes rushing into the room with tiny feet, a rilakkuma doll wrapped tightly around his chest. He whined and jumped, wanting his daddy to carry him.

“Chanhyun-ah, why aren’t you sleeping? Come here.” Chanyeol lifts the toddler up, hugging him tightly and peppering him with kisses. The toddler squeals, causing both parents to smile with glee. 

Park-Byun Chanhyun, their lovely 2-year-old boy was the greatest gift of all. Chanhyun was extremely intelligent and loves his Papa and Daddy very much. His grandparents are smitten for him too - he is a very lovely boy indeed.

“Why did you come home so late, Daddy? Uncle Jongin and Uncle Kyungsoo kept Chanhyun busy today. Chanhyun missed you but I think Papa missed you even more…”

Baekhyun became red at the sudden comment, while Chanyeol simply chuckled.

“Chanhyun! What are you saying? Come on it’s 4am, Papa will bring you back to bed-” 

Baekhyun grabs Chanhyun out of embarrassment, planning to carry the toddler back to bed, but is quickly stopped by Chanyeol.

“No need. Let’s all sleep together tonight. It’s been a while. Chanhyun, you can tell me more about how much Papa had missed me, yeah?” Chanhyun squeals, excited by the idea of sleeping together with his parents. 

Baekhyun gives up and shakes his head, but still there’s a comforting smile on his face.

“So, what’s up with Papa? Did he cry when Daddy called to say he’s working overtime? Tell me everything you know Chanhyunnie.”

“Park Chanyeol!”

-

An hour in, Chanhyun is asleep again, his small fist clinging onto Baekhyun’s plaid pajamas with his tiny head positioned close to his chest. The two parents coo at the cute toddler, and the way his little tummy goes up and down as he breathes.

Chanyeol smiled, seeing how Baekhyun quickly buttoned up a loose button on Chanhyun’s pajama, making sure that their little boy was warm. Baekhyun is such a good papa, he thought.

“Chanyeol.” Baekhyun whispers, not loud enough to wake the toddler.

“Hmm?”

“I’m so happy.” Baekhyun grinned, not knowing why he was suddenly feeling such a burst of happiness.

“I promised you, didn’t I?”

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol dreamily, “I love you.”

“More than cakes and cookies?” Chanyeol teased, booping his husband’s nose.

“Mm. Definitely more than cakes and cookies.”

Chanyeol pecks Baekhyun on the lips before they decide that it’s time to head back to bed. A life filled with so much love, Baekhyun and Chanyeol consider themselves lucky. It was like a fairytale, and they wouldn’t want to change their lives in any way. 

“I love you too,  _ petit chou _ .” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
